


Helping Hand

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [560]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Pre-Series, Recovery, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Lying in bed and trying to get better without the benefit of a teddy bear."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 November 2016  
> Word Count: 222  
> Prompt: bed  
> Summary: "Lying in bed and trying to get better without the benefit of a teddy bear."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I did a fic earlier in the series of Abaddon visiting Ann in the hospital while Veronica was having her tonsils out. This is a sequel to it, because I just wanted to write John being sweet with Veronica while she's recuperating.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Look at this lazy girl," John says as he walks into the hospital room, carrying a bouquet of balloons and a teddy bear. "Lying in bed and trying to get better without the benefit of a teddy bear."

Veronica smiles weakly, exhaustion clear in her eyes. John comes over to kiss her forehead and hand her the teddy bear. She mouths "Thank you" to him and hugs the bear close.

"I saw your mom in the hallway. She's talking with your doctor, so I thought I'd come sit with you for a bit. If that's okay with you, of course."

She nods and blinks slowly at him. He settles in a chair next to the bed as she shifts slightly onto her side to look at him.

"You look tired, honey," he says, gently patting her hand. "You should get some sleep. It does wonders to help your recovery." When she shakes her head, he studies her face for a moment. "Are you afraid to sleep without your mom here?" At her expected nod, he nods, too. "Tell you what, Veronica. You hold my hand while you sleep. When your mom gets here, I'll make sure she changes places with me. How's that sound?"

Veronica nods and mouths "Thank you" again before letting her eyes drift shut as she holds John's hand.


End file.
